1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anti-glare device for shielding the rays of light emanating from the sun. More particularly, the present invention provides a collapsible sun shade that can be adjustably and removably secured in proximity to a transparent panel, such as a windshield of a vehicle or a picture window in a house, for eliminating or modifying rays and light emanating from the sun and/or reflected from shiny ornamentations or accessories postured in proximity to the transparent panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A patentability investigation was conducted and the following U.S. patents were discovered: U.S. Pat. No. 3,003,812 to Haugland; U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,473 to Hildebrand; U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,102 to Ebrahimzadeh; U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,018 to Gavagan; U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,042 to Liu; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,180 to Phillips. All of these prior art U.S. patents are fully incorporated herein by reference thereto.